Good Fight
by Candyholic Neko
Summary: This is my first Fic. Just about Quatre as he fights in a battle with his fellow Gundams. Centered after Trowa gets his memories back and well it's kind of AU-ish and my first fic. Yaoi implied. Song Fic Happy pilot 4 month! 4/27/10


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Good Fight by Creed

-----------

_I give my all my everything  
Anything you want I've tried to be  
I tried, god knows I tried  
Or am I stuck somewhere between  
Who I am and who I hope to be  
Am I fighting the good fight_

Quatre Raberba Winner is a fifteen year old boy. He isn't the tallest boy, being shorter than the others around him. Blonde hair sweeps across his pale forehead. Yet he also has the most magnificent blue-green eyes that anyone has ever seen. They are eyes that make you feel as though you're looking into your own soul. Every emotion known to man can be found in those eyes. Many in the war find that emotions are a weakness, but not Quatre. No, he finds that emotions make you stronger in the battle. Kindness is what makes you still be human in the long run. Without emotions you are nothing more than the mobile suite you are piloting.

They were surrounded. OZ was coming in at all angles. He was navigating Sandrock to the best of his abilities, making his suite slash the enemy in quick slices. Even though he could feel the pain and deaths of the pilots he was killing he tried his best to keep his head above it. If he gave in the pain then he would be risking his friends and that was something he could not live with.

Friendship meant everything to the Gundam pilot. Since his own family was not around to support him the pilots were the next best thing. Yes, that did sound selfish but in war there was no time to be selfish. So if he had one selfish wish it would be to protect his friends. Keep them safe was all he hoped for. Peace, yes, he hoped for peace but in the here and now he was hoping for his friends to make it out. That was why he was madly flying around. He was trying to destroy as many suites as he could.

Being considered the weakest of the pilots used to bother him. But he knows that someday he'll prove his worth to his friends. The other pilots may not see it now but someday they will see they are meant for each other.

_Keep pressing on  
Fight the good fight  
Fight, what you know is wrong_

"Pilot 04 look out!"

Eyes snapped up to the screen as the voice entered his ears. Crap! A mobile suite was heading directly for him. So it was a surprise attack eh? Well, that can be dealt with easily. Smiling cheekily the Sandrock pilot destroyed the mobile suite that he had been concentrating on and headed straight toward the one coming at him. The two suites collided and began in a mass battle against each other.

_Keep pressing on  
Fight the good fight  
Fight, what you know is wrong_

"04 look out on your sides!" Heero's voice spoke gruffly through the communicator.

Quatre looked at the screen once again, weighing his options. Silently he waited for the two mobile suites flying on either side of him.

"Quatre! Look out man they're getting closer! Move your ass!" Duo cried out desperately.

_No Duo, I know what I am doing. Trust me._ He thought to himself as he waited a few minutes more. Then as it seemed there would be no hope for Quatre, the Gundam pilot moved the machine upward in lightning speed. The two mobile suites were so cocky about getting the Gundam in a surprise they didn't realize that the Sandrock pilot could escape upward.

_I give my all my everything  
Anything you want I strive to be  
Am I stuck somewhere between  
Who I am and who I hope to be_

The mobile suites collided and burst into a fiery display. Quatre grabbed his chest and sighed. His walls were not as strong as they once were. He can feel all of the pain. And the strongest pain he could feel was from his fellow pilots. Though only Trowa knew of his empathy, the banged pilot didn't know about how strongly he could feel the others.

Duo was the loudest of the group. Wufei's and Trowa's emotions were different but they had better grasps on their emotions than Duo. Yet it was Heero. Heero was the one he felt nothing from and that hurt worse than any emotions. Sighing he felt more comfort in Trowa's emotions than anyone else's. The banged pilot had a less harsh grip than the other pilots. Duo's emotions were nice every now and then but too strong for Quatre to handle. Wufei's dealt with anger. The only time Quatre would reside in his emotions was when the Chinese boy meditated. Heero, Quatre tried to stay away for it was like Heero was built to block out the pilot's attempts. Did Heero know about him or did he really lock his emotions inside?

Although it was only during battle and missions that Heero completely blocked all his emotions. The others tried to keep in check but honestly the pilot didn't know why they had to hide their emotions when they fought. Emotions gave them a chance to feel human! Didn't the others want to feel human again? Or was it because they were scared to feel human? Scared that the emotions would hurt like they hurt him?

"Injustice!"

Snapping out of his reverie he heard Wufei's angry voice. Spotting the Shenlong pilot he maneuvered Sandrock to the other's aide. However, he only got into a three man fight as two mobile suites shot at him. OZ was obviously getting better in their tactics. Damn ambush!

_Fighting, I'm fighting  
Fighting the good fight  
Am I stuck somewhere in between  
Who I am and who I hope to be_

Dear God these mobile suites just never seem to give up! Sighing he sliced the two mobile suites and flew towards Wufei.

"04 I do not need your help! I am doing fine on my own." Wufei was a stubborn person. Then again all the other pilots were when it came to fighting. The other four did not like being helped when they were battling. For Wufei it was about pride. Then again it seemed to be about pride for everyone.

"Wufei I am helping you with you like it or not!"

With that Quatre sliced through one of the mobile suites holding the Shenlong pilot. But as he sliced through the mobile suite he did not notice one of the mobile suites coming at him. A beam of light was in front of his screen and the pilot's eyes widened as he was hit. Sandrock was thrown across the fire line. The force was great and knocked him into another OZ mobile suite. Being grabbed by the mobile suite Sandrock struggled.

"Little one, are you alright?"

Eyes had been closed when he was hit and yet that voice made him force them open. "I'm fine…03. I'm fine. I just need to break free of this mobile doll." He spoke through gritted teeth when he was suddenly thrown out again into the fire line.

"You are so damn lucky I have your back Q"

Grinning he was glad for Duo. At least the God of Death wasn't above helping his fellow pilot.

_Keep pressing on  
Fight the good fight  
Fight, what you know is wrong  
Keep pressing on  
Fight the good fight  
Fight, what you know is wrong_

However, the victory was short lived when he felt himself get thrown again by another unknown force. His Gundam hit a satellite they were defending. And his mobile suite hit the thing pretty hard. Crying out in pain he could hear the concerns of Trowa and Duo but they were faint. The force was so strong it knocked Quatre hard against his seat.

The worked was falling into a black pit of nothingness as he felt blood dribble from his mouth. That had to not be a good sign as he rubbed his chest. This time it was for a real physical pain and nothing emotional. His body hurt with the through and he felt his Gundam immobile.

Disoriented he heard the others asking for his status and he tried to reply but it only caused him a coughing fit and blood to pour. Damn, being a Preventer wasn't fun sometimes. Forcing himself to fully open his eyes he wiped his mouth weakly. He had to keep fighting, his friends needed him as he forced his Gundam up and back into the fray.

"Thank God Quatre. I thought you were dead or something terrible like that!"

"04 Status?"

Shaking his head he really was going to have to work on Heero opening up. How else could he deal with being Duo's lover? Smirking he was the only one who seemed to realize the two were affectionate for each other. Everyone else was oblivious because they were concentrating on him and Trowa. Speaking of which, he wondered when Trowa was going to make a move. If it wasn't going to be soon Quatre knew he would have to make it. Being the strategist that he was he was going to have to plan it out.

"I'm fine 01. J-just got hit p-pretty hard. I can still f-fight. Don't give up on me n-now guys." He spoke roughly, making it clear he was going to see this mission through.

_Remember that  
Sometimes I fall in between  
the night's blue moon_

_And the shadows  
Fight on, Fight the good fight_

Suddenly the battle seemed to be less harsh than it started out to be. More mobile suites were disappearing. The enemy was lessening in the monstrous size they were to begin with. Smiling he felt more confident than he had when they noticed the surprise attack. Of course it was an odd attack for at first they only had small units to defeat. Then suddenly a whole army of OZ mobile suites popped out of nowhere!

They wanted the satellite for their own personal gain. Ironically it was a Winner satellite that his family owned. The situation hurt considering his father was dead and though Trowa just gained his memories back, he still felt guilt over that. But now wasn't the time to dwell on those memories. Right now he was concentrating on tearing the enemy to shreds.

Suddenly the enemy began to retreat, but that didn't stop the Gundam pilots. All five were madly taking in any OZ they could destroy. The less of the enemy the better until there was only one left. That one was destroyed by the 'Perfect Soldier' of course. Quatre grinned as the battle was won but them. OZ really didn't know who they were dealing with as the pilots watched the last of the enemy burst into flames.

"Mission accomplished. Let's head back to Peacemillion." Heero's voice instructed and the pilots made it back to the large ship. As they landed Quatre forgot about the harsh hit to his body as he opened the cockpit, only to stumble out and land on his knees. A hand was wrapped around his side as he coughed up blood, trying to steady himself.

The other pilots had just climbed out. Duo was the first one to notice that one of his comrades was fallen. "Guys Quat's in trouble!" Running over to Quatre Duo placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, rubbing it gently as the blonde hacked up more blood.

"Little one, you overdid it." Trowa's voice held disappointment and worry. Quatre looked into his eyes as he came over and sighed. He hated disappointing Trowa. It was worse than when he had disappointed his father.

"I…I k-know I'm sorry. I was just…just…."

Wufei and Heero were the last ones to come over. "Wufei, get Sally and…." Before Heero could even finish his command the little blonde hacked the last bit of blood before slumping to the ground. A tiny pool of blood began to form out of his mouth.

"Trowa, grab Quatre and let's hurry to the infirmary." Heero spoke, his voice cold and dead with emotion. Trowa nodded and lifted the blonde. Wondering what their pilot was going to say as he rushed out of the hangar. This left Heero Yuy alone in the hangar. The Japanese boy shook his head as he bent down and ran his hands through the puddle of blood.

"You were just fighting the good fight." He muttered before taking off after the others.

_What you know is wrong  
I'll keep fighting  
Fight on, keep fighting the good fight  
Fight on, fight on_

* * *

A/N: yay this was my first fic guys! Well actually when I was younger I tried a Wolf's Rain fic but uhm…that sucked. So I deleted it first chapter.

I hope this was alright for my first Gundam fic and song fic and fic in general! I'm actually working on a bunch of chaptered stories so look out for those! There is also a one fic series that will come out shortly!

Muahah you'll never know if Quatre made it or not!

Quatre: I better live lady you like me too much!


End file.
